


Once Upon a Drabble

by MyLadyPrincessBugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo
Summary: A series of drabbles.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	1. Just a Dream pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have their first date and it was perfect.
> 
> Too bad it was only just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #29:  
> Person A and B of your otp go on an amazing date. Just as they’re about to have their first kiss in a setting of your choice, person A jerks awake. It was a dream.
> 
> Pairing: LadyNoir

Chat Noir smiled happily as he raced across the rooftops, towards the Eiffel Tower.

Today was a joint patrol and he couldn't wait to see his lady. He sped up before making a particularly large jump, and it wasn't long before he made it to the Eiffel Tower. Making his way up to their usual spot, he was too busy contemplating the best pun to use to impress her, to realize exactly what was set up before him. 

But when he saw the elaborate picnic set up, surrounded by softly glowing candles, and a small vase full of roses in the center to complete the look, his jaw all but dropped to the floor.

"M'lady..." He said. "But what about patrol?" She always puts their responsibilities first, after all.

She smiled softly, looking up at him. "Paris won't mind if we miss it just this once." She said, gesturing for him to sit down beside her.

He nodded, making his way over to sit himself down next to her on the pastel blue blanket.

"What brought this on?" He asked as she began to grab plates and utensils from the picnic basket. She put three mini sandwiches on each of their plates. He picked one up, and took a bite, smiling before finishing the rest of the sandwich in two bites, and starting on his second.

"Well, I thought a lot about what you said. I talked to Tikki and got some advice from another friend and... I chose you. The other boy... I've accepted that he's never going to see me as anything more than a friend. But you... You make me happy, I care about you, and I know you see me as more than a friend, so I decided I'm going to try to move on from him. So you can think of this as a friendly hang out, or... a date. I just want you to know that I don't want to rush this, and I don't want this to become more serious until I've fully moved on from him."

He'd finished eating by then and had been patiently listening to what she'd had to say. "I understand, M'lady." He said, bringing her hand up to his lips to place a delicate kiss on it. "Take all the time you need."

He met her eyes and had the pleasure of watching a rosy blush dust her cheeks. "Thanks, Kitty." She turned back to the picnic basket to grab something, which turned out to be two slices of vanilla cake. "Cake?" She asked, handing him a plate.

He smiled, taking it from her, along with the proffered fork. "Thanks."

They spent the rest of the time talking, and getting to know each other, of course, nothing that would reveal their identities. He learned her favorite color was pink, her favorite animal was a hamster, she wanted to be a fashion designer when she grew up, and baking was one of her hobbies. He bet she and Marinette would get along great, as they have so much in common.

"Ladybug?" 

They had finished the food a while ago, the picnic was already packed up, but he didn't want to leave her company just yet.

"Yeah?" She turned back to him, yoyo in one hand, and the picnic basket in the other.

"Thank you." He said, walking over to her. "This was nice, and it really meant a lot to me. I don't get to hang out with my friends much, my job keeps me pretty busy, but I always loving spending time with you."

She smiled, putting her yoyo back on her hip, to hold out an arm for him. He wasted no time running up to her, and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. 

"I love spending time with you too, Kitty."

"Do you think we could do this again sometime?" He met her eyes, before quickly looking down to her lips.

She did the same. "Yeah." She breathed.

Their eyes began to drift shut, as they leaned in close, and-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Adrien shot up with a groan, rubbing his eyes blearily. 

"Kid!" Plagg called, annoyed. "That thing has been going off for a _while_ now, and it interrupted my nap! Can you turn it off?"

"Can't you?" He said, tiredly.

"It's _your_ alarm. Now, where's my cheese?"

"In that drawer over there." He pointed. "Now let me go back to sleep. It's _Saturday._ Why was my alarm even set?"

"Adrien!" Nathalie called. "You're fifteen minutes behind schedule! Get dressed immediately, and come down for breakfast. When you're done, your bodyguard will take you to the photoshoot."

"Oh, _that's_ why." He said to himself. Then to her, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute!"

He sighed, before laying back down, and putting his pillow over his head.

This was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. One Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Marinette's way home from work, she stumbles upon a little surprise that brightens up her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette April Day 19 - Rain
> 
> No miraculous AU
> 
> Pairing: Adrinette/Adrienette

Marinette sighed as she walked home.

It had been a long day, and she hadn't bothered to check the weather when she'd left. Figures it would start raining when she was too far away from the building to turn back, but not close even to home to just make a run for it. She would've called Adrien, but he was in a very important meeting, and while she knew he'd leave in a heartbeat, she couldn't do that to him. 

Resigned to using her jacket as an umbrella, she almost missed the little _meow_ from the alleyway she just passed. She turned back around, walking into the alleyway slowly.

"Hello?" She called softly.

 _Meow_ , was its reply.

Approaching the box the sound had come from, she lifted it up gently to see a poor, soaking wet kitten.

"Oh, you poor thing." She cooed softly, holding her hand out to it.

It approached her warily, before softly head butting her hand with its head. She pet it in return, running her hand down its head, and down its back, before making her way back up.

"You soaked." She said, softly. "Why don't we take you to the vet? They're close by, I think. Make sure you're all right. Okay?" 

The kitten meowed, and nuzzled her hand once more, which Marinette took as an okay. She picked up the kitten, wrapping it up in her jacket, before making her way to the vet's.

-x-

"You brought her here just in time, Mme. Agreste." The vet said, giving her a small smile as she finished examining the cat. "She might not have lasted a few more hours had you not found her when you did."

Marinette smiled down at the cat. "I'm just glad she's okay."

The vet nodded. "What are you planning to do with her? Do you know who she belongs to?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "The alleyway I found her in was behind an apartment building, but they don't allow pets. And she was all alone when I found her."

"Well," she said. "She could be taken to a shelter, or..."

-x-

"I'm home!" She called, as she walked in the door.

"In the kitchen!" He called back. 

She took her shoes off, and hung up her jacket, throwing her purse on the couch as she made her way over to him.

"Hey." She said, hugging him from behind, careful not to disturb his cooking.

"Hey." He replied. "You're wet. Did you get caught in the rain? Why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up."

"Relax." She said, with a light laugh. "A little rain won't kill me. And I brought you a surprise."

"Oh? Do tell."

"It's in the living room."

"I think I can spare a few minutes." He said, moving away from the stove and taking off his apron.

"Okay. Just don't let it burn after what happened last time." She teased.

"I know." He chuckled. "Don't remind me. So what's the-"

There was a kitten.

A blue-eyed, orange-reddish furred kitten, laying on his couch.

"You got us a _cat?_ Where did you find her?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and hesitantly reaching out to pet the cat. The cat approached him, and butted her head against his hand.

"In an alleyway on my way home from work. Took her to the vet. That's why I was so late."

"She's beautiful." He said, softly. "And we get to keep her?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah." He said. "Thank you. This was an amazing gift." He smiled up at her.

"Of course." She said, kissing his cheek. Then, "Hey, what's that burning smell?"

He sighed, running his hand through the cat's fur. "....I'll go find the takeout menus."


	3. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't do it anymore. It hurts too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt that inspired this drabble: “You have someone else in your life and that’s fine, I’m happy for you. I want the best for you, and that wasn’t me, and that’s also fine. But as selfish as this sounds, I can’t keep sitting here watching it like it doesn’t hurt me.” (Couldn't fit the prompt in, sadly)
> 
> post-reveal; angst
> 
> Pairing: Felinette

Adrien and Felix groaned in defeat as Marinette obliterated them in the current game they were playing.

"Yes!" She cheered, standing up to do her famous victory dance, before plopping herself down in her boyfriend's lap and stealing a kiss.

Adrien looked away. Even after all this time, it still hurt every time he saw them do anything couple-y. 

_That could've been me,_ he thought. 

But he was too slow to see the incredible being she was beneath the mask, and when they finally revealed their identities, it was too late. _Felix_ had seen what an amazing person she was as Marinette, and it was _Felix_ who got to kiss her after a gaming session, and snuggle with her during a movie.

And it hurt to see that, every single time. No matter how hard he tried to move on, he couldn't. He loved her, but she didn't feel the same.

"I have to go." He said suddenly, stand up, surprising even himself. 

"So soon?" Marinette asked, turning to face him, but not moving from her boyfriend's lap. "You just got here."

"I know." He sighed. "But there's something I have to do." He really hope she bought it. He couldn't watch them anymore. It hurt too much.

She stared at him for what felt like forever, before simply stating, "You're lying." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. After years of being partners, they could read each other that well. But that also meant he needed to come up with another excuse that wasn't a total lie.

He couldn't think of anything.

So he just sighed. "You're right. I am."

"Why? Do you not want to hang out with us? You don't have to. I just thought-"

"Mari?" He said softly, cutting her off. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

She shared a look with Felix, before pressing a kiss to his cheek, and getting up. "Okay."

Once they were alone, it was her that broke the silence. "Okay, what's up with you? You've been acting really weird lately. Is this about me being her? Because I thought you said you were fine with it."

"I thought I was." He shot back.

"...Oh." She said quietly, after some time. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but-"

"No, Mari, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I..." He sighed, and took a breath. "You know I never hid how I felt about Ladybug. And when I found out she was you? To find out the girl you're in love with is dating someone else, one of your friends nonetheless, it _hurts,_ Mari. It hurts when I see you two together. It reminds me of what I can't have."

"That's not fair." She said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'd finally worked up the courage to ask you out. _You_ turned me down, for me apparently." She rolled her eyes at that. "Do you know how long it took me to get over you? Felix was there for me for those months when I _cried_ myself to sleep. When I needed a supportive friend to get through the pain. He _cared_ about me, the _real_ me. When I found out you were Chat, that only proved how right I was. Chat never truly loved me, he literally turned me down a few months earlier."

"I'm sorry, Mari." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I can't help how I feel. But I don't think I can do this anymore. Even being friends. It hurts too much. I think I just need to be away from you for a little. I need to try to move on."

She nodded.

While she understood, it still hurt like crazy to hear.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Adrien." She said, wrapping her arms around him in a goodbye hug. 

"Me too, Mari. Me too."

And then he left.

He walked out of her life, just like that.

And she didn't know if she'd ever see him again.

She collapsed to the ground as she heard the door close behind him, before promptly breaking into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on a continuation. Thoughts?


	4. I Put a Spell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette accidentally put a spell on Adrien, turning him into a cat, and she has to find a way to reverse it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marichat May 2020 Day 1: Witch AU
> 
> Pairing: Marichat

"Okay, Chaton." Marinette said, picking up her feline friend and placing him on her desk. "I think I found a spell that might work."

She opened her spell book and flipped to the correct page. Taking a breath, she adjusted her grip on her wand. 

She held it up, and followed the memorized movements as she cast the spell. _"Inverser le sort lancé à tort."_

As usual, nothing happened. "Sorry, Chaton." She said, slumping into the chair in front of him. "Maybe next time." She'd lost count of how many times she'd said those words. She was starting to think it was a lost cause.

She ran her hand through the cat's fur, and smiled as the cat leaned into her touch, letting out a low purr. She supposed it was the cat's way of saying _I forgive you._

What was she thinking? She couldn't give up on him. She cast this spell on him, and she was going to find a way to reverse it. "Maybe I can try a reversal potion?" She said to herself. "Or one that should turn you back to your true form?" 

He meowed as he jumped off the desk and into her lap. She smiled, picking him up and heading over to her potion book. "Let's see here," she said, flipping through the book, until she found the correct page. "Here we go, animal reversal potion."

One by one, she read through the list of ingredients, grabbing each one as she listed it, until she got to the last one. "Oh," she breathed, "for this potion, I would need a photograph of you _before_ I cast the spell. But I don't know who you are, or what you look like."

She turned back a few pages. "A talking potion." She said, pointing to the page. "Then you can tell me where you live, and we can find a photograph of you to hopefully reverse the spell."

She found all the ingredients for the new potion, following the directions carefully. "Now," She said, pouring a few drops of the potion onto a spoon. "If I mixed it right, this potion should give you the ability to talk for the next few hours." She held the spoon to his mouth, and he lapped up the lavender liquid.

"Well?" She said, putting a cork in the beaker and putting it on her shelf. "Did it work?"

Chat Noir stuck out his tongue. _"That tasted bad."_

"It worked!" She cheered, picking the cat up and placing a kiss to his head. "Now we're getting somewhere. We just need to find a photograph of you, and we can hopefully reverse this spell."

Although, looking down at her black furred companion, she couldn't help but think of how much she'll miss him when she returned him to his human form.

"Well," She said, grabbing her wand and her cape. "Let's go."

She wasn't going to dwell on the future, she decided.

She was just going to make the most of the time they had left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on a continuation. Thoughts?


	5. Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumanette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: On AO3 I've read stories where Marinette gets akumatized and somehow they (generally Chat Noir or everyone else) manages to beat her, bring everything back to normal in the end... but we all know the truth, if Marinette ever did get akumatized, the world is *screeeeeewed!* I'd like to read your take on this prompt.
> 
> This is set before LB or CN find out about the guardian.

It had been two weeks.

Paris was in shambles.

Chat Noir grunted, holding a hand to his side, hoping to numb the pain, as he wiped some dirt of off his cheek.

Coccinelle, as his Lady couldn't make it for this battle, was down for the count.

Her miraculous had been taken within a few hours.

He couldn't blame her; Marinette, or rather _Masque_ , was their toughest akuma yet, and Coccinelle had no experience.

Now it was just him against her, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up before he gave in.

He dug through the rubble, searching for his baton. "Cataclysm!" He called, the rubble turning to ash and fading away after he touched it.

He picked up his baton and heard the telltale beep from his miraculous.

He looked over his shoulder to see _Masque_ was heading towards the Eiffel Tower, destroying everything in her path.

He sighed, limping over to an empty alleyway to detransform in.

"Plagg, claws in!" He detransformed, grabbing a piece of camembert out of his pocket, and handing it to his kwami. "What are we going to do, Plagg? I can't keep this up much longer. She's too powerful! It's like she can predict every move I make! We needed Ladybug! Now we've lost her miraculous. I don't even know who she is, Plagg! What are we going to do!?"

"Kid," Plagg sighed. "He wasn't ready for this yet, but I don't think we have a choice. We can't let Hawkmoth get your miraculous. Come on, follow me." He said, flying out of the alleyway. "And keep a low profile."

Adrien knew better than to question his kwami. Hopefully, wherever Plagg was taking him would help them win this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....It did not.
> 
> Not only did Hawkmoth get the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous (and make his wish), he got the bee, turtle, and the fox.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alya excitedly tells Marinette about Lila's offer for an interview, Marinette reminds her of the consequences that post could cause.

"I can't believe it!" Alya said excitedly, clutching her phone to her chest in glee. "Ladybug's best friend, Mari! This could be _huge_ for my blog!"

Marinette swirled her straw around in her drink. "Are you sure this interview is a good idea, though?" She asked.

Alya sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Not this again. Lila's a _good_ person, Mari. I know you're jealous because she has a crush on Adrien and they're getting really close, but that's no reason you two can't be friends."

"No! That's not- I- Ugh." She groaned, taking a sip of her drink. "This has nothing to do with that." Alya arched an eyebrow. "I mean, did you think about the consequences of posting a video like that? _Everyone_ can view your blog, Alya, including _Hawkmoth._ Did you ever think about that? Every single thing you post, you make those things available to Hawkmoth. If you posted that interview, you could put Lila in _serious_ danger. Hawkmoth could target, even _kidnap,_ her and her family if he thought that would get him the miraculous." Marinette ended her rant, with a bite of her croissant.

Alya looked down. "I... I hadn't thought of that. But you're right. I'll tell Lila I'm cancelling the interview. I'm sorry I said you were just jealous."

"It's okay." Marinette said, giving her friend a smile.

While that hadn't been the only reason Marinette didn't want Alya to post that interview, she knew that was probably to only answer Alya was going to listen to. She still wasn't open to the fact that Lila might be lying.

And that was Marinette's true motive to stopping this. She knew if that interview was posted with Lila's lies Alya, and the Ladyblog, would lose credibility, and that would absolutely crush her friend.

-x-

"So," Lila said, touching up her makeup. "When should we film the interview? I-"

"Actually, I've changed my mind." Alya said, putting her phone in her pocket. "I'm not going to film the interview."

"What? Why?" Lila asked, looking up from her mirror. "Think of all the views this will bring the Ladyblog."

"I know." Alya agreed. "Which is exactly why I won't post it. You'd be putting yourself in danger! As Ladybug's best friend Hawkmoth could target you! And I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"Oh, Alya! You don't need to worry about me!" She said, with a wave of her hand. "I have a black belt in karate. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

Alya frowned. "Still... It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Did- Did Marinette say something to you?" Lila questioned, softly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but she threatened me in the bathroom yesterday during lunch. She said that there was no place for me here, that Adrien was hers, and that I wouldn't make any friends. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure if you'd believe me, but I trust you." 

"Yesterday during lunch, you said?" Lila nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Alya, you're a true friend."

-x-

"So, you were right." Alya said, walking into Marinette's room, and plopping down on her chaise. "Lila's a liar."

"What gave it away?" Marinette asked not even looking up from her sketchbook. 

"She said you threatened her during lunch yesterday, which obviously wasn't true because you were with me the whole time. After that, I looked into everything else she's said, and none of it was true. I can't believe I almost posted her lies on my blog!"

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Mari. You're a true friend. But what are we going to do about Lila?"

Marinette turned to her friend. "I've already got a plan in place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jagged came to the school the next day and exposed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr [@myladyprincessbugaboo](https://myladyprincessbugaboo.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
